LotR Rap
by aragorn3012931
Summary: What happens when a plane crashes and 2 girls end up in Middle-Earth? Well, don't ask me cause this is a rap to the first movie.
1. Default Chapter

Yo, my name is Frodo and I want y'all to know  
  
I really suck at singing but I'm still gonna go  
  
I got a cool ring that is powerful and bad  
  
Sauron wants the ring that he once had!  
  
So I'm goin' to Mordor to destroy this thing  
  
Bilbo gave me mithril and his sword called Sting  
  
It'll save my butt while I travel, it glows blue  
  
Whenever there's an Orc around, I'll know 'cause it's so coo'  
  
I got a Fellowship to protect me while this ring I carry  
  
There Sam and Pippin and don't forget Merry  
  
An elf named Legolas, girls think he's hot  
  
There's a dwarf named Gimli, hot, he's not!  
  
Gandalf the Wizard is comin' along too  
  
Strider or Aragorn, let's not forget you!  
  
Boromir the human man, he's taggin' along  
  
He's trying to get the ring from me when I sing this song  
  
How'd it all begin, well I'll enlighten you  
  
Bilbo has a ring, and it looks brand new  
  
It makes ya go invisible, isn't that neat?  
  
But it will not melt in fire or in heat  
  
So Bilbo leaves and I get the ring  
  
Gandalf tells me not to use the stupid thing  
  
So I hide it away until he comes back  
  
He tells me to move away and I think, "Ack!"  
  
I take Sam along with me and he's loyal as can be  
  
He really freaks if he loses me.  
  
He made a promise to Gandalf, I guess it's ok  
  
Then Merry and Pippin join us on our way  
  
We meet a scary rider decked out in black  
  
He makes us feel like we wanna climb into a sack  
  
There's nine of 'em out there hunting me  
  
But they can only sniff and they can't see  
  
We make it to Bree, a teeny tiny place  
  
We meet a dude named Strider, he could trace  
  
Who we were and where we are going  
  
He's actually a king, but we weren't knowing  
  
We make it to Weathertop, and I get cut  
  
But Strider saves me and kills those Ringwraiths like a nut  
  
Arwen takes me to Rivendell  
  
All the while I am suffering a living hell  
  
Elrond holds a council and there I meet  
  
Gimli and Legolas, and their arguing turns up the heat  
  
I decide to take the ring while they all fight  
  
Looking at them ain't a pretty sight  
  
So the Fellowship is formed and off we go  
  
What awaits us ahead, I don't know!  
  
We have to go to Moria, though I don't wanna  
  
I'd rather be relaxing at the sauna  
  
Turns out the mine's actually an evil tomb  
  
We're certainly marching to our doom  
  
Gollum is following us and I get mad  
  
'Cause he wants the ring that Sauron once had  
  
We find a book and it says "We can't get out"  
  
Pippin knocks a skeleton and we're all in doubt  
  
The Orcs started to attack, but we all fought  
  
The Orcs are looking for the ring that Sauron sought  
  
We kill 'em all and start to run  
  
But this isn't even half the fun!  
  
We find a Balrog who gets real mad  
  
Gandalf dies saving us and we're all sad 


	2. 2nd part

We make it to Lothlorien where Galadriel is  
  
Legolas is happy 'cause the race there is his  
  
I look into the mirror and I see a bunch of junk  
Sauron will take over my village, what a punk!  
  
When we leave we get cloaks and a coolio phial  
So now we paddle off, showing the cloaks in style  
We pause for a while to take a rest  
And Boromir's about to fail the test  
  
He tries to take the ring, so I freak  
I put on the ring and away I sneak  
A bunch of Orcs attack and he gets killed  
They took Merry and Pippin and away they milled  
  
I go off to Mordor, trying to go alone  
  
But Sam chases after me and sinks like a stone  
  
I save him from drowning and there I see  
Sam made a promise to stick with me  
  
So the Fellowship's broke and Boromir's dead  
I guess the ring really got to his head  
Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn too  
Chase after Merry and Pippin, which is real coo'  
  
Will I complete my task, I don't know  
I will have to keep my profile low  
I'm about to go into a second hell  
And now I stop singing the tale I tell! 


End file.
